


To Be Undone

by otterdictator



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Afterbirth is gonna be great, All the monsters, Blood, Bloody Rage Vomit Laser, Bloody Tears, BoIR is a hilarious game, Body Horror, Milky White Tears are disturbing, Physical Transformation, Poor lost children, Spiders, Squick, Tears, The crying of the monsters is music to my ears, Too many eyes, blood and tears, flies, more to be added - Freeform, poop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fallen child is fodder for another monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Undone

The head comes off first, neatly severed from the body with a clean chop. The mangled body is laid aside, it will be used to feed the other basement dwelling creatures. 

This particular child looks to have died from being impaled on spikes, pale hair stained red-brown with drying blood. 

The Butcher examines the head and is disappointed by its condition. While the skin and flesh are in good condition the eyes are too badly damaged to be of any use. This one will have to be a Horf, it is best that the Butcher can do at this time. There has been a shortage of third eyes lately and that has limited the number of Psychic Horfs that can be created. 

The ruined eyes are scooped out and disposed of, several Embryos squabbling over the soft jelly. The Butcher sighs at the wriggling creatures and carefully steps around them, the eyeless head held like a bowling ball in one large hand. The soon-to-be Horf is placed in a chest, one of many, to cure. It will be several days before the foul energy of the Basement is able to bring the Horf to life. 

The other chests are silent, indicating that the precious cargo within has not fully matured. With a low huff the Butcher slinks away in search of more materials for use in creating the monsters that fill the underground maze. 

Business has been slow lately and supplies have been difficult to find. The children are becoming more clever and wily, fewer of them dying to the monsters and traps. 

Maybe it is time to change things up.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles in honor of Rebirth and Afterbirth.


End file.
